There are many types of containers on the market that have reclosable pour spouts so that the pour spout of the container may be opened, a portion of the material in the container removed and the pour spout is then closed. This operation may be repeated until the container is empty. To protect the material in the container, prior to the initial opening, it is necessary to have all portions of the container sealed. This is the same whether the material is a liquid, such as milk, or a solid, such as a snack of relatively small particles. One form of pour spout for such a container is known as a gable top. In such a container, it is essential that the pour spout be aesthetically pleasing after it has been opened. In prior art containers, a plastic material, such as a polyethylene was applied to the inner surface of a paperboard material used to form carton blanks so that the carton formed from such a carton blank could be heat sealed in its manufacture. During the manufacture and prior to the heat sealing, a suitable release coating was applied to the portions of the surfaces that were to be heat sealed. Due to manufacturing tolerances, the thicknesses of the release coatings were not constant so that it often occurred that portions of polyethylene would be torn away from the paperboard on the opening of the gable top to form the pour spout leaving the portions of the paperboard exposed. In other instances, the release coating would be spaced from the heat sealing portions so that when the gable top was opened, portions of the polyethylene would be torn away from the paperboard leaving portions of the paperboard exposed. Therefore, in order to preserve the aesthetic appearance of the opened pour spout, it was necessary to form the paperboard with a pigmentation of a pleasing color such as white. The manufacture of a pigmented paper board is expensive so that it has been desirable to produce a less expensive carton but one that would be aesthetically pleasing when opened.